Slave of Evil
by gleefullysingingthroughlife
Summary: Sauron captured Mirkwood 200 years ago and took Legolas as his private slave. Now he wants to marry Legolas, and Legolas thinks he may have fallen in love with him, turning him from light to the dark. abuse, possiblempreg. Some dark themes UPDATED FINALLY
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sauron captured Mirkwood 200 years ago and took Legolas as his private slave. Now he wants to marry Legolas, and Legolas has to find the

courage to defeat Sauron once and for all. Set before books. abuse, possible mpreg.

Note to any flamers: if your going to flame for any of the warnings, don't. your just a pathetic miserable person who has nothing better to do if you do. and

the flames will be added to my balrogs and we will have a nice laugh over them.

Sorry this first chapter isn't that good, I promise it'll get better.

Newly edited, some new parts added, only a few sentences though.

Slave of Evil

Sauron had captured Mirkwood two hundred years ago. Every Elf was taken as a slave, including the Royal Family. The Queen of Mirkwood had passed

away shortly after Mirkwood was taken. From what the other Elves knew, she had been raped. The King had nearly followed her, only his love for his son kept him alive. Legolas was the star of his people, everyone thought that as he grew that he would be the one to lead them out of the darkness.

But he was the favorite of Sauron.

Sauron had taken Legolas as his personal slave. Legolas had to do his bidding, not matter what it was. The consequences where far too dire to convince Legolas to challenge Sauron. However, much to everyone's surprise, he faired better than many other Elves. He had even managed to convince Sauron to give Thranduil the position of master slave, the highest position for a slave.

Thranduil and Legolas rarely ever saw each other since Legolas had been with Sauron. Legolas was always doing as Sauron bid, leaving very little time for anything else. But as he did, he recieved the highest position. He could sway Sauron's decisions, acting as a Consort to the King. He hated that name, Consort, but excepted it in hopes that one day he would lead the Elves out of the Dark. But for now, he had to stop these thoughts and get to work.

Yesterday a few Elves had caused a riot by the stream. They were to be sentenced today, and Sauron expected his clothes and crown to be ready for him when

he arrived in the room. Legolas knew the punishment for slacking was a harsh beating, and was rushing around when he heard footsteps coming towards the door. Legolas rushed over to grab the crown and was just about to lay it down when the door flew open.

Sauron was in an extremely foul mood today. His plans to take over Rivendell were not going very well and he was debating about moving towards the west to take

over the Shire when he had to stop his work to take care of an Elven problem.

But not all Elven problems were bad. Now he could take out some of his anger at the gorgeous, frightened Elf that stood before him. In his Elf's had was his crown. Apparently he had been slacking. And He knew his punishment for that.

Legolas froze seconds before Sauron backhanded him into the wall, leaping at him with a frenzy of punches and kicks. He bit his lip, tring not to cry out. He knew

Sauron didn't like it if he cried out.

Sauron grabbed him by the hair, dragging him to his feet and roughly kissing him. Legolas whimpered as Sauron crushed against his injured ribs. Hearing the

forbidden noise, Sauron pulled back and slapped him.

"No noise! Have you learned nothing? Your a worthless prince if I've ever seen one before. No wonder your mother left you." Sauron kicked Legolas and watched the

effect of his words on the young elf.

Legolas winced. His mother was a sore spot and Sauron knew and used it to his advantaged. Legolas had blamed himself for his mother fading, thinking that if he

was a better warrior then she would still be here with him.

But she wasn't.

Sauron smiled, dragging Legolas back to his feet.

"I heard an interesting thing today about you being able to bear children." Legolas's eyes widened. He hadn't wanted to bear a child sired by Sauron and and

kept quiet, hoping he would never learn of it. It seemed that fate was not on his side today.

"Yes, My Lord, But only through a love connection." Legolas lied, hoping that Sauron didn't know that he had no choice in bearing a child. Sauron slapped him.

"No, your lying. You can bear one at any time, can't you." Legolas bowed his head.

"Yes, My lord. I apologize for my lie." Legolas braced himself for another blow. Sauron snorted in disgust.

"Well, that is not what we are going to discuss today. For today, we are going to discuss our Wedding." Legolas started, his eyes growing wide.

"Our wedding, my Lord?" Legolas swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. Sauron smiled.

"Yes. We are going to be married. We will announce it today after the trial." Legolas stared in shock.

"My Lord, how?"

"I am the king here, and I say that we are going to get married."

The trial seemed to last forever in Legolas's mind. His thoughts kept going back to what Sauron had said moments ago. He would have no choice but to except the wedding and pray that he might be able to change the fate of so many of his people. Sauron finally stood, proclaiming the Elves guilty and sentenced to thirty lashes and a weeks worth of hard labor in the caves.

And He announced their wedding. In three fortnights Legolas would be expected to marry Sauron. As Sauron dismissed all of the gathered crowd, Legolas went in search of his father. He found him in his mothers garden, sitting on a stone bench.

"May I join you?" Legolas asked, standing beside him. Thranduil nodded, and they sat in silence for several moments.

"Why?" Thranduil finally asked.

"Why what?" Legolas looked at his father.

"Why are you marrying him?" Thranduil asked. Legolas sighed, resting his head on his Ada's shoulder.

"It could help us. We might be able to recieve some of our rights back." Thranduil stood up, shoving Legolas away.

"Or perhaps you just want to be royal again. Or are you in love? Are you in love with him?" Thranduil stared at Legolas in disgust.

"NO! I could never love him!" Legolas cried, jumping to his feet. Thranduil slapped him.

"Your eyes decieve you nin-ion. I am shamed to call you a son."

"Ada..." Thranduil stormed away, leaving Legolas behind.

As he watched his father walked away, Legolas began to ponder the thought. Was it possible that he had fallen in love with the Dark Lord. How sick was he that he would have. How could he betray his people?

End Chapter one. Like? Hate? Review and Let me know. NO FLAMING! see note at top about that.


	2. Secret Demons

Everyone, after reading the last chapter and going over all of my reviews, I've decided to take writing easy. I figure that if I can write the chapter and spend at least three days editing, that it would be for the better. So, hopefully I can give you a chapter(s) that no-one will forget. I've been taking for granted the fact that very few people try this storyline, and that there isn't a lot to live up to. So I'm going to try to set the scale so to speak. My way of trying my very best. And anyone who writes these types of stories, don't be offended by my comments. This is for my story and for my readers.

Thank you all for your support. All of your reviews mean a lot. And I'll shut up and start the next chapter. Reviews are at the end of the chapter.

And for anyone who has been waiting for the next chapter, I tried to get it to update before but it did not go forward in the updated section.

And I've decided that this story is going to go non-betaed. I had an offer on another story to beta this one also, but I'm just going to take them up on the other story, I don't want to monopolize all of their time. If there is someone who wants to beta just this story, just drop a note, otherwise, I won't have it betaed. Thank you.

Slave of Evil chapter 2:

Secret Demons

Try as he might, Legolas could not sleep. With Sauron pressed against his back, the drapes over the window closed, and his brain going in a million different directions, it seemed impossible.

Marriage. Marriage was something that Legolas had never planned on, at least not for several millennia. Not until that special someone came along. For now, all he wanted was to be the youth that he was. But when Sauron had taken over Mirkwood, his youth had disappeared. In its place, was an elf that he didn't even know stood there, in what used to be his body.

His body betrayed him in every sense of the word. It took pleasure in what Sauron took from him. It betrayed him when Sauron ripped his virginity from him. It grew hot watching the Dark Lord. Even as Legolas propped up on his elbow and studied Sauron, it grew hot, as it often did on sleepless nights such as this one.

The elven form that he had chosen suited him well. Hair darker than the night's sky frame a face of fair red lips, light green eyes and high cheekbones. His skin was darker than most Elves, a contrast that made Legolas' skin look even paler. He had a broad chest, muscular arms, and hard thighs.

And it pulled a reaction that he had never felt before Sauron had shown up. It excited and scared Legolas. His heart screamed at him that this was not right. However, he just did not want to believe it. It made him feel something. It was not pain, not the dark, torturous hate that Sauron bestowed in him. It was bliss. It was a release.

It was light.

Even if it was just for that second, it was the light that was gone from his life. It took whatever form he wished it to. And yet, he still had to wake to find Sauron there, to find that evil there. He felt it when Sauron started and he felt it when he ended.

And he felt like he needed it. Every time that Sauron was there, he was no longer scared. At least not of himself. The only thing that he feared was Sauron. It felt the way that he thought it should feel. Like it was his duty. Perhaps it was Sauron's words that flooded through his mind right then, but it did not seem like it any longer to him.

_I'm ashamed to call you my son._ His father's words rang in his ears once again. Legolas took a deep breath, hoping not to break down. All of his pondering about Sauron, and how he felt, and he still did not know what he felt.

Was he in love with Sauron? Legolas touched Sauron's face, brushing the hair from his cheek to the side. Could he love someone who was evil? The one who had killed his mother? Hot anger burned through Legolas' heart as he stared at the Dark Lord.

His mother would be here if Sauron had never come. His people would be free. His father would love him. He would never have had to wonder if he loved him.

But could he live without Sauron? Could he act as though this had never happened? If Sauron was to leave at this second, would he grieve? Legolas stood, careful not to disturb Sauron. Sauron moaned rolling over and returning to his sleep. Legolas grabbed a robe and walked out to the gardens that his mother had fostered a millennia ago.

"Nana, why is this happening? What has happened to us?" Legolas' cry seemed to carry to the end of the earth and back with no answer. The stars twinkled, and slowly they were covered by clouds until only one remained.

"Nana, is that you? Ai, Nana, what shall I do? Ada hates me, and I think that I am in love with Sauron. Saes, Nana, I beg of you to help me." The star seemed to grow brighter for a moment before the clouds moved over to cover it. Legolas moaned in despair, falling to his knees. Tears clouded his eyes, slowly making their way down his cheeks.

"Please help me, anyone, please help." Legolas sobbed, hugging his sides in a desperate attempt to comfort himself.

The next morning turned Legolas from the pained, tormented soul that had been seen the previous night to a scared youth expected to wed Sauron. From his new role as a fiancé of the Lord of Mirkwood, a name that Legolas used with all the sarcasm in Arda, to his role of Prince of the Elves, Legolas was torn.

As Sauron's fiancé, he was expected to be perfect. He was the role of greatness, of the role that was Sauron's support and release. But even when he was after perfection, he was the complete opposite. During his breakfast, he accidentally spilled a glass of wine on Sauron.

"You little whore! How dare you! You are still my servant, the only difference is that once we are wed you will, and I mean you have not choice but to carry my child. And when you are used up and spent, and can no longer bear children for me, you will be right back to where you were before! Never forget that. Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness before I decide to pull forward the bonding date so that you shall be able to bear my child before!" Sauron grabbed a handful of hair and forced Legolas to his knees.

"My Lord, I am sorry. I beg you for your forgiveness and offer my services in any way possible to repay this misconduct on my part." Legolas bowed his head, keeping his voice low and humble. Sauron forced his head up, grabbing his chin and spitting in his face.

"Your services are mine to be taken whenever I wish. Never forget that. Should you forget that ever again, I swear that you will never see the sun or hear the trees as long as you walk this land. Is that clear?"

Legolas swallowed hard. He could not imagine a life with no sign of nature. He raised his eyes and nodded.

"Very clear, my lord. Once again, I beg your forgiveness." Sauron slapped him again, letting go of his hair and allowing him to fall to the floor.

"Then stay like the dog you are on the ground."

And while he was on the ground, Legolas began to think of who he was to the Elves. They had picked him to lead them to freedom. To them, he was the light. It was as if was a Vala or Istari, destined to bring them hope and freedom. But he was not. He was the worthless Elf that took pleasure in what Sauron took him.

He was not a prince.

He was as dark as Sauron.

Okay, yes, I know that this was really short. But it was a really hard chapter to write. If you review, I'll write more. Oh, and I'm going to edit the summary, so if it seems different, that's why. Thank you for all the reviews and the support. REVIEW PLEASE!

Legolas's fanatical fan girl


	3. Chapter 3

slowly looks around Balrogs protecting her ummm, hi?!

Ok, I owe very very very big apologies to every single person that has ever looked/read any of my stories. I am ashamed to call myself a fan and writer of Lord Of the Rings. deep breath I get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness and offer up this new chapter and the promise of updating all of my stories in the very very near future. I just chose this one to start since it has the most hits.

Ok, lets get to it then. Before that, someone please answer my question on what the fing hell PPC is!!!???? Whoever issued that review(long, long, long time ago) left it saying they condemn me and this story. Whatever.

Oh, and thanks to Little Ini, your review was alot of help and I just spent a ton of time researching Stockholm's Syndrome. Thank you!

And a huge thanks to everyone who put in a review/ has me under alerts. Your support means a ton to me!!!!!!!

And without further ado...

Chapter 3 (That has yet to be named...)

_He was as dark as Sauron._

Sleepless nights dragged on for Legolas. His upcoming, so called Wedding was being planned, but wasn't getting anywhere since Sauron kept getting annoyed and killing all of the planners. But hey, he wasn't going to argue if it meant he was a bachelor for longer.

He still hadn't spoken to his Ada since that fateful day. He knew why. Everyone knew why.

Legolas Greenleaf was terrified.

So he's suppose to lead the Elves out of Sauron's rule. How was he suppose to do that? He wasn't even of age yet! And wouldn't be for another 100 years. Instead he was suppose to think as a leader, a commander. But maybe, just maybe, this would work.

Legolas had no guarantee that Sauron would go as far as to bind them together. If he did, all hope would be lost of escape. His main hope laid in Imladris.

Imladris was the only Elven haven left standing. Sauron had taken over Lothlorien months ago, with all of her inhabitants either running for the Havens, or Imladris, or were killed or captured. But Lord Elrond, with the combined powers of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn where holding the fortress together. The Lady and Lord of Lothlorien had been visiting when the attack came.

There lay the only hope of the captured Elves. Legolas had to get there, train, and come back to fight Sauron for the freedom of his people. If he failed to escape and became bound with Sauron, he would never be able to leave.

It gave him one fortnight. Well, unless Sauron killed more planners.

Sauron came in late. It was three nights after Legolas' realization of what he had to do to free his people. And he was drunk. Very drunk. Legolas was slightly confused, he thought that it was near impossible for anyone with Elf blood to get drunk. Guess it showed what he knew.

"Come. Come tend to me," Even as drunk as he was, Sauron still didn't slur his words. He staggered over to a chair and beckoned Legolas forward with his hand, "Come". Legolas came to him, knelt at his feet and began pulling off his boots.

"I say, this wedding is more trouble than I bargained for. No decent help nowadays. Need to beat some sense into all of these worthless beings. But you're a prize that I will move on for," Sauron grabbed Legolas by the hair, dragging him up to sit in his lap. Legolas bit his lip, trying not to make a sound. He knew the penalties, and he did not want to pay them.

"My Lord, let me help you," Legolas tried to untangle Sauron's hands from his hair only to be backhanded.

"You do as I say! And only as I say! Am I clear?" Sauron grabbed Legolas' chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. Legolas nodded, swallowing hard.

"My apologies Lord. I meant no disrespect. I am here to serve you and only you," Legolas bowed his head and the hands holding him released him.

"Excellent. Now, I would enjoy another drink. Go and get it." Legolas scrambled off his lap and into the kitchen. He threw open the cabinet holding their liquor and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. He walked back into the room to see Sauron passed out in the chair. His eyes widened and glanced around the room. Sauron obviously trusted him a little, for he left a dagger and sword on the table by the door. A quick glance out the window showed that there were three guards stationed out front, all Orcs. Two were stationed to the back and another two walked the sides of the hall. The room they were located in was at the center of the palace, behind the throne room. To escape, Legolas had to use either the front or back doors, navigate through the maze-like halls and end at the secret cellar. Through there the path would lead straight out to the Grey Muntains and he would have to find his way through them to reach the Misty Mountains. He would have to chose to either try to recieve help from the Dwarfs in Moria or cross the Path of Caradhras. His only other option was the path of Rohan, which would put him to the south.

But first thing was first, he had to get out of the Palace. Legolas looked at Sauron and debated killing him right then. The problem was that Sauron had many enchantments on his soul, meaning that no matter what Legolas did, he wouldn't be able to kill him. So for now, he had to leave him.

Legolas gathered up the sword and dagger. He was going to cross through the back, hit a hidden tunnel five halls up and cross three more halls before reaching the cellar. He would then enter the forest.

Taking the dagger in his hand, Legolas opened the back door and beheaded the first orcs while swinging the sword at the second, cutting it's throat. He grabbed the weapons off of them, a bow and quiver full of arrows and another dagger before dashing down the hall to the corner. He knew the alarm would be raised before long. A quick glance around the corner showed a group of ten orcs fighting over meat. Legolas shuddered at the gruesome display of the orcs as the sliced at each other for a small piece. They began fighting, each trying to kill each other before they got killed. Legolas slowly inched around the Orcs when a loud bellow sound was heard.

And all of the Orcs stopped fighting and turned to stare at him. Legolas desperately wanted to bang his head against a wall. This did not look good.

As one, the Orcs came rushing at him. Legolas swung his entire body, dancing around the orcs with a dagger in each hand. He had never fought in combat before, but they felt better than the sword had. He slit the first Orc's throat, stabbed the next in the stomach before ducking under the sword of the oncoming one. He kicked one in the stomach, swung his elbow back to hit one behind him in the eye, causing it to scream in pain.

And he danced. Duck, stab, kick, punch. Anything he could do to survive. And still he fought for what seemed like hours until suddenly it all stopped. Legolas looked around at all of the fallen orcs, his eyes widening.

"Well, I guess I got chosen for a reason." He murmured to himself as he ran past them. The next four halls were surprisingly empty. That all changed when he found the secret tunnel.

Because there in front of him stood Sauron.

**Well, we're starting to get to the action. Going to stop there, mainly cause it will give me a place to start the next chapter on. Review please! I promise I'll update soon!**

**Chocolate and Sugar from your favorite formerly missing author**


	4. Chapter 4

Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays or Happy nothing, depending if you celebrate or not!

Here's your update, I'm not sure how often I will update, but this story is going to be about 16 chapters. It's basically an I'll update when I have time.

Alright, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Tolkien owns all. BOW DOWN TO THE POWER OF TOLKIEN( and Rowling, but this isn't hers)

Chapter 4

Legolas stood there, staring at Sauron for a minute. He couldn't believe that he was so close to escape, and yet, right in front of him was the largest obstacle he had to face.

"Did you expect me to just let you go? Really, Legolas, I expected more from you. Though I do have to admit, I'm impressed that you managed to take out so many of my Orcs. Quite impressive for someone who has never been formally trained. And once I get you pregnant, our son will have the same amount of potential that you have, combined with my greatness. It will be a day to celebrate!" Sauron laughed, reaching a hand towards Legolas, "Come, lets go back to the rooms. I'll even go light on your punishment. A few strokes with the whip, that's all. Come with me." Sauron touched Legolas' face, tracing his cheek. Legolas jerked back.

"You are insane. I will never go back with you. Not willingly, I will fight you to my death. I won't carry your child!" He held the knives in front of him, getting into a fighter's position. Sauron just laughed at him.

"My, such fire you have. Such wild, untamed fire. I will be thrilled to tame it. For you are not leaving here tonight or ever. You are mine!" The Dark Lord launched himself forward, only to be stopped by a quick slash of knives by his face.

"I am not yours, nor will I ever be!" Legolas jumped back a few feet, watching as Sauron pulled his own sword from the holster on his hip. The blade glowned a bright red before returning to it's silver color. Sauron ran a hand over it before resting it on it's tip.

"Do you know what this is?" Came the unexpected question.

"Um, a sword." Legolas figured that sarcasm probably wouldn't help, but since he wasn't going to leave without a fight and there was a true sense that he might die, that he had better make the best of his time here.

"Impudent child. This sword, as you so adequetly put it, was made from the fires of Mount Doom. It and all of it's properties were formed there. It is unbreakable. And do you know what makes it hungry? Blood." With that, Sauron ran his hand over the tip, cutting and spilling his own blood over the blade. Legolas watched in horror as it flared blood red and images of it's past victims were shown over the unmarred surface of the silver. He knew that against that, the blades in his hands would do nothing. He needed another plan. And he had just the one.

"What if I agree to carry your child. If I agree to stay here, never fighting you, never leaving you? What would happen to the rest of Mirkwood, the rest of the elves?" Sauron looked over in surprise at that.

"They would have to follow us. They would have no other choice. With our heir, we would be the strongest! Is that not your greatest wish?" He stepped forward, keeping the sword down. Legolas slowly pointed his knives to the ground also.

"I want to live in peace. I want my people to be happy. I don't want to be their only hope. That is what I wish for." By now there was less than a foot apart from them. If one of them truly wished it, they could kill the other. Legolas looked up at Sauron.

"I want to love you. Without need to worry. Without the thought that I'm loving the person who could kill us all. It frightens me to think that the one person I could love, that I do love, could do something like murdering another. As much as I want you, I won't be a part of that." Legolas stood on his toes and kissed Sauron gently. He pulled away, watching as Sauron kept his eyes closed, a look of longing on his face. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to do.

"Please forgive me love." Sauron's eyes flew open at that, but Legolas had already stabbed him through the stomach. Sauron's eyes went wide, blood dripping out of his mouth. He looked down at the knife, then back at Legolas before falling to the ground.

Legolas watched him fall, tears coming to his eyes. His had tried so hard to convince himself he couldn't love Sauron, that is wasn't right. And none of it mattered. He did love Sauron. With all of his heart. But he couldn't let all of the elves suffer because of him. It wasn't right.

The life faded from Sauron's eyes, but a dark cloud rose above the body. Legolas followed it with his eyes, making no move. The cloud formed a face directly above his head.

"Foolish Elf, you thought that I could just die. You knew you couldn't kill me. Now all you have done is make you my first target. Understand this, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, you can do anything you wish to try and stop me, but I will stop you first. You can't defeat me. And I can not, nay, I won't be killed!" The cloud that was Sauron flew away from Legolas, leaving a stream of limp, dead flowers and weeds in it's path.

Legolas just stood there for a second. He had forgotten that Sauron was immortal. Forgotten that he couldn't kill him yet. He looked up at the sounds of rushing footsteps and turned the leave through the secret tunnel. He entered it, then turned around. His father was standing there, watching him. Thranduil nodded at him, and extended a box towards him. Legolas came forward and took the box.

"Use it well. It's been in the family for generations." Legolas nodded, looking at Thranduil, "I'm proud of you. We will fight him until you return for us." Legolas clasped his father's shoulder, smiling at him. Thranduil pulled him into a hug, something he hadn't done in years.

"I'll come back for you. I'll kill him. I swear it Ada. He will die at my hands if it is the last thing I do." Legolas pulled back, wiping the tears from his eyes. Thranduil nodded.

"Go to Elrond. Tell him everything. He will train you and prepare you to fight Sauron. And Legolas," Legolas looked up at him, "He will tell you why you are so important to Sauron. Why Sauron wants you. But do not ask him until your training has been completed. Do you understand?" Thranduil shook Legolas sharply. Legolas nodded.

"I will obey your commands father. I'll ask him when my training is completed. I will not fail." Legolas opened the box in his hands, pulling out the bow and quiver, then the twin knives. He tilted his head to the side to read the inscription on the knives.

_Fight Hard, Fight Well. If you find yourself doubting yourself, look no further than your own power. For to be strong, you must survive. And to survive, you must believe._

"Quickly now, you must leave. You know the path. Ask the dwarves in Moria for help. Promise them all of our gold if you have to. Do not do this by yourself. You need all the allies you can get. Go, now!" Thranduil pushed Legols towards the entrance once more. Legolas turned around and hugged Thranduil one more time.

"I love you." Both whispered at the same time before Legolas turned and ran into the tunnel, into the unknown.

"Valar, please protect my son."

"Valar, please protect my people."

And prayers seemed to acknowledge them, but the Valar only interupt when it concerns themselves.

_A warm thank you to all of my reviewers and everyone that put me on their alert list. Sorry this took so long, but I'll update a quick as I can again. Have a safe and happy new year to all of you. Hey, I should make it my new years resolution to update more!_

_Chocolate and presents from your favorite formerly missing author._


End file.
